


Under the Sakura Tree

by TripCreates



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Kid Fic, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7841716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/pseuds/TripCreates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin tells Makoto and Haru that he's leaving for Australia. But before he leaves, there's one last thing he wants to do.</p><p>(Based on <a href="http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/148294300254/imagine-your-polyship-as-young-children-theyre">this prompt</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Sakura Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go with another Free! fic and this time it's with my new favorite ot3!!!
> 
> This was written for the polyshipweek over on tumblr hosted by [polyshipprompts](http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/). Thanks for putting this together! I'm always happy to jump at the chance to write poly ships so this week is perfect for me. This was supposed to be pure fluff but then some angst somehow sneaked its way in. Sorry about that. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! All kudos and comments are much appreciated.

Rin, Haru and Makoto stood in front of bare Sakura tree. Rin wished it was in full bloom before he had to leave but there was nothing he could do about it now.

As he looked up at the tree, he crossed his hands behind his head. He brought his two friends out here for a reason and even it was nice and peaceful, there was no use in prolonging the inevitable. “I won't be attending middle school here,” he said breaking the calm silence.

Haru slowly turned to face him, his eyes widening in surprise but it was Makoto that spoke for them. “Huh? What do you mean, Rin?” he asked, staring at him confused.

“I'm going to Australia,” he replied, his voice full of excitement and wonder which was the opposite of what his friends were feeling.

“You're going to a different country?” Makoto asked. It was one thing if Rin was just attending another school in Japan. They would still have the chance to see each other if that was the case but Australia?

Rin glanced over at the taller boy and smiled. “Yep. I'm going to a school for swimming.”

Haru frowned at Rin and looked away. _For the team_ written on Rin's brick caught his attention. Anger began to rise inside of him. “What are you trying to do?” he asked keeping his eyes on the brick.

Rin turned his attention to Haru. “I'm going to be an Olympic swimmer.” That was his dream in life and he knew this was the way to achieve it. He had to and make his father proud.

Haru's frowned deepened.

“Why didn't you tell us sooner? What about the relay?” Makoto asked. His confusion had turned to sadness now. They'd all been looking forward to it and practicing for it.

Rin glanced back at him, lowering his arms to his sides. “I'll still swim in the relay. I’m leaving the day after the tournament. So it will be the last time the four of us swim together.”

Makoto stared at Rin as it all sank in. He was glad Rin was sticking around for the relay but that didn't leave them much time together. His gaze shifted to gauge Haru’s reaction.

“I only swim free,” Haru said.

Rin smiled at him. “That’s why you have to swim in the relay. This is our last chance. Let’s swim together, Nanase.” Haru finally turned to look at him, his eyes full of emotions despite his neutral expression. “If you swim with me, I’ll show you something you’ve never seen before.”

Neither Haru or Makoto knew how Rin could sound so happy about this. He had just joined them and now he was leaving so soon. It wasn’t right. Rin was the one to transfer schools for the sole purpose of swimming with them and they were looking forward to continuing that into middle school. He had been accepted into their friendship circle and that wasn’t something Haru generally went along with. Haru may not have shown it much but he liked Rin. For so long, it had mostly been him and Makoto. Sure Makoto had other friends in school and Haru considered Nagisa a friend but it wasn’t the same. Rin was becoming very special to Haru and Makoto.

“That still doesn’t change the fact that you’re leaving,” Haru said.

Rin’s smile grew and he stepped close to them. “I have an idea. Before I leave, we should get married!”

That caught the other two by surprised.

“What do you mean? There’s three of us. How would that work?” asked Makoto.

“It’s the same way as two people marrying,” Rin explained like it was obvious. “People who really like each other get married and since the three of us really like each other, why not?”

Makoto was unsure about that. He certainly did like Rin and Haru but never heard of this happening before. He glanced to Haru to see what he thought. Despite Haru trying to keep his emotions under control, Makoto could see the hurt he was feeling.

Rin’s smile faltered at his friends’ silence. “You two don’t want to do it.”

“Why do you want us to do this if you’re just leaving us?” Haru asked. There was an unusual bitterness to his voice.

The words hit Rin hard as he dropped his gaze and tears threatened to fall. “Even though I have to leave, I wanted us to always have a way to be together even while I’m away,” he said, softly. He didn't want to leave his friends and he was going to miss them terribly but it had to be done.

Makoto reached out and gently put his hand on Rin’s shoulder. It pained him to see his friends sad and upset even though he was sad himself. “We’ll always be together no matter what happens or how far apart we are. But if you want us to do this, then of course we will, right Haru-chan?” Makoto asked.

Haru looked from Makoto to Rin. He did not want to do this because doing so only finalized Rin was leaving him. It was a selfish thought and he knew it but as he looked at his two friends, something inside of him changed. “Fine,” he said, turning his head to the side.

Rin’s face instantly lit up as he threw his arms around Haru, hugging him tight. Makoto quickly joined by wrapping his arms around both of them.

“Thank you,” Rin whispered into Haru’s ear.

Haru stood there, waiting for the embrace to be over but there was a small, upward tug of his lips. It was gone by the time Makoto and Rin pulled away.

“Where should do it?” Makoto asked, starting to feel a little happier at the thought of it.

“Right here under the Sakura tree,” Rin answered.

It was the obvious choice but the others agreed. It was the perfect place.

 

* * *

 

 

After the relay race, Rin, Haru, Makoto and Nagisa gathered in front of the Sakura tree. After winning, they decided to bury the trophy there instead of one of them taking it.

“It wouldn't be fair for one of us to have since we all won it together,” said Rin and the others agreed.

They covered the box with dirt and stood up. Rin glanced from Makoto to Haru, excited for what they were about to do next. Nagisa was almost more excited about this than them.

“I'm so happy the three of you are getting married!” he exclaimed.

Rin smiled at him. “I'm glad you're here for this, Nagisa. I asked my friend Sousuke to come but he wouldn't.” Rin was still sad his friend wouldn't join them for this but he tried to not let it get him down.

“How do we do this?” Makoto asked.

“First, we stand in a circle and hold hands,” Rin said. He quickly grabbed Makoto and Haru's hand.

Makoto held out his other hand to Haru, who slowly slid his hand into his. “Now what?” Makoto asked. This was all Rin's idea so they assumed he knew what to do.

Nagisa stepped out and cleared his throat. His three friends turned toward him. “Maybe I can help?” he offered.

“Go ahead,” said Rin.

“Rin-chan, do you promise to always love Haru-chan and Mako-chan and be their friend?” Nagisa asked.

“I do,” Rin answered, smiling at them.

Nagisa continued with asking Makoto and Haru the same question. Makoto tilted his head to the side and smiled as he said “I do.”

When Nagisa asked Haru, he hesitated as he glanced from Rin to Makoto. “I do,” he eventually said in his usual monotone voice.

Nagisa threw his hands into the air and said, “You're now married. It's time for you to kiss.”

Makoto's face reddened. “Kiss?”

Rin didn't hesitate as he leaned in and kissed Haru on the cheek then Makoto.

“Your turn, Mako-chan,” prompted Nagisa.

Makoto gazed at Haru first, silently asking for permission, before slowly learning in an kissing him on the cheek like Rin had done before turning to the other boy.

All eyes turned to Haru.

“Come on, Haru-chan,” Nagisa encouraged.

Haru huffed as he quickly leaned in and kissed both of them before turning away. “Is that all?” he asked.

Rin let go of their hands and threw his arms around Makoto and Haru's shoulders, pulling them into a group hug. After a moment, Nagisa joined as well, unable to contain his happiness.

They pulled apart when they heard Coach Sasabe calling Rin's name.

“I guess it's time for me to leave,” Rin said as he pulled away. “I'm really going to miss all of you.” He felt tears welling up but he was determined to not let them fall, not yet at least. He didn't want the last time they saw him to be him crying.

“We'll walk with you,” Makoto said.

The four of them made their way back into building and toward the front where Rin's parents were waiting for him. Rin gave each of them one last hug goodbye.

Everyone except Haru waved goodbye as Rin walked away. Before stepping out the door, Rin turned to look at them one last time. His gaze landed on Haru who was refusing to look at him.

Rin hoped that one day, Haru would be able to forgive him for leaving. “Don't worry, Nanase, I'll be back someday and we'll swim together again.”

Haru looked up at him. While he didn't say anything, Rin could tell read his thought. _“Promise?”_

“I promise,” Rin said.

And with one last smiley wave, Rin was gone. Haru was going to make sure he kept that promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you want to reblog this on tumblr, use this [post](http://bartonandmurdock.tumblr.com/post/149336993031/under-the-sakura-tree-for-polyshipweek-day-1).


End file.
